The Girl Who Lived
by Linemie
Summary: About Harry Potter's sister, Emily, who was lucky not to be home when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named got in. Please note that my English is not perfect, sorry for that.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

I was invited on Olivia Holt's Halloween party. Her always friendly mother opened the door and smiled at me.

"Glad you came", she said, "Get in."I entered the cozy house of the Holts and heard children laughing.

"Emily!" Olivia cheered when she saw me.

"Looks good", she giggled pointing to my costume. I was wearing my mother's purple cloak and hat. I had asked her if I could also use her wand, but she thought that was too dangerous.

I don't really think it was because she thought it was too dangerous for me, but mostly because she needed it herself. To protect herself against the Dark Lord, although trying to defend yourself against him is useless.

I looked around at the other children. That one supposed to be a vampire and that kid was a werewolf, though werewolves didn't exactly look that way. Kate was wearing a pumpkin on top of her head, which made me laugh.

"Okay kids", Mrs. Holt clapped her hands, "It's time for Trick or Treat!" We all cheered running towards the door.

It was a rainy, windy night. We collected a lot of candy while passing every house in Godric's Hollow. Eventually we had to return to Olivia's house. One by one everyone went home. I was the last one left on the party.

"Emily, I think it's time for you to return home too", Olivia's mother finally told me. Because the Holts' house was only two streets away from mine, I could go home by myself. I told Olivia and her mother goodbye, thanked them for the party and left. Two streets and I would be home. But I never came home. Home didn't exist anymore.

The whole house was ruined. Debris was scattered in the grass. I choked.

"What happened", I whispered. At that moment, I heard something behind me. A low rumbling sound broke the silence around me. I turned and a huge motorbike fell out of the air landing in front of me. The man sitting on it was Sirius Black, a friend of my parents and also Harry's godfather. Sirius looked to me, the ruined cottage and back to me.

"Sirius-" I whispered.

"It's alright", said Sirius and he took me in his arms while I started crying.

"Do you think it was You-Know-Who?" I asked him after a long moment.

"I'm sure it was You-Know-Who. It is what we have feared." For some reason, Sirius looked very angry.

"Emily", he finally spoke to me, "Why don't you-" He couldn't finish his sentence because someone appeared around the corner.

"Emily!" said Mrs. Holt happily, "I think you forgot something." In her left hand she held my bag with sweet things I must have forgotten. She walked towards me and then noticed Sirius.

"Good evening, Mr. Black. What brings you-" she stopped when she noticed the Potters' house, totally ruined. With wide eyes she looked at Sirius. In less than no time she had pulled her wand. Mrs. Holt grabbed me by my arm and pulled me close to hers.

"Don't you dare stick out one finger to her, betrayer! Why did you do this?"

"No, wait, I swear I didn't-"

"No! No excuse is good enough at what you have done!" Both of them were filled with sadness at what happened. But they were also very angry at each other. I didn't really realize what happened. Mrs. Holt led me away.

Since that day, 31 October, I lived with the family Holt.

My parents died. I was only five.


	2. Diagon Alley

**CHAPTER 1**

I still remember the next morning. I still remember the newspapers. I still remember owls which were flying over and wizards and witches who weren't trying to hide their real identity for Muggles. I still remember everything of that famous day.

Sirius Black betrayed the Potters so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could find them and kill them. I was lucky I wasn't there that night. I'm sure he would've killed me too. But that's something loads of people don't know.

You-Know-Who murdered my parents. He wanted to do the same to my little brother, Harry, but then something peculiar happened. The spell You-Know-Who used didn't work on Harry. In fact the spell reflected and the most powered wizard of the century lost all his power.

The rumor got spread everywhere. Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Harry was brought to the Dursleys. Petunia Dursley was my mother's sister, my aunt. They had suggested to bring me there too, but Mrs. Holt promised to take the full responsibility over me and to make sure I would be safe. She's a little bit over-protecting. I didn't really care, I loved the Holts, they were like a second family to me. Also because the Dursleys had never been such a welcoming people to our family. The Holts kept their promise, they took care of me like I was their own daughter. Living with them wasn't hard. They were this typical beautiful family every child dreamt of.

Mr. Holt was a Muggle and worked as a doctor. Mrs. Holt on the other hand was a witch. She worked somewhere at the Ministry of Magic. So yes, I couldn't complain. I had a beautiful family, but I missed my parents and Harry a lot.

"Emily! Emily, wake up! There's an owl!" My eyes flashed open and I was awake instantly. I hurried downstairs and saw Olivia cheerfully jumping all over the house. At the window, in the living room was sitting an owl. A beautiful, big, brown owl holding, not one, yet two acceptance letters for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Olivia and I were dancing, cheering and crying all at the same time.

"We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!" Olivia kept repeating the whole morning, "Emily, we are going to Hogwarts!"

"I know", I laughed, "But calm down. We're not there yet."

"No, of course not. The school term only begins on 1 September." She placed her finger between my ribs and ran downstairs.

"Mom, are we going to Diagon Alley now?" I heard her.

It wasn't the first time I went to Diagon Alley and it certainly wasn't the first time I travelled with floo powder. Still this time felt different. At Diagon Alley we bought all we need. And after a whole day of entering and leaving shops we went to Ollivanders.

At Ollivanders Olivia ruined the whole shop. It took ages before the right wand had found her. After exploding boxes, breaking glass and turning my hair purple, the right wand finally chose her.

"Don't you need one, dear girl?" Ollivander asked me.

"No," I answered, "I already have one." I put my hand in my bag where my mother's wand had been all day. I pulled the wand out of my bag and showed it to Ollivander. This wand was one of the only things I still had of my mother. It meant a lot to me.

"It's only that it is been broken and I was just wondering if you would be able to fix it." The wood of the wand was split and the unicorn hair almost fell out of it. Mr. Ollivander took the wand and looked at it very curiously while whispering: "Willow, ten and a quarter inches long… swishy," he looked up, "Dear girl, how did you get this wand?" he asked.

"It is my mother's." Ollivander's eyes wide open and his mouth forming a huge letter O.

"But then… you are… no that's impossible…"

"Emily Potter." Ollivander kept staring at me. I knew what he was thinking. I knew what everyone was thinking.

Emily Potter. Daughter of Lily and James, is alive?

"I wasn't there that night. I wasn't home when it happened", I explained. It felt weird to still call that piece of debris standing in Godric's Hollow my home. Ollivander nodded and disappeared in the depths of the shop. After a long time he appeared again with the fixed wand in his hands.

"I think this must do it," he said, "but be careful it is really fragile now."


	3. Hogwarts Express

**CHAPTER 2**

A whistle sounded.

Olivia and I clambered on to the train. The train began to move while we were searching for a seat.

"Come on, let's just get in here", Olivia had found a compartment with only one boy already sitting in it. Olivia smiled at the boy and took the seat opposite him. I sat down next to Olivia. The train drove faster and faster and suddenly rounded the corner. All children who were hanging out of the windows waving their family goodbye now pulled their heads back inside. Two other kids joined our compartment and suddenly everyone started talking to each other.

"I'm Ivy", said the girl next to me.

"Robert", a boy said.

"I am Olivia", said Olivia, "and this is my sister, Emily", pointing to me. I smiled. Olivia and I weren't really sisters though she liked to tell everyone we were. I didn't really care about it. Olivia and I had a close bond and it felt good when she called me her sister, as if I really meant something to her. Now we were all looking to the red-haired boy at the window who hadn't introduced himself yet.

"Percy Weasley", he finally spoke. Something in his voice made my heart go wild.

"I think I will be in Slytherin", Robert said. I glanced at Olivia. We had heard a lot about Slytherin. That only the bad guys were in there.

"My whole family was in Gryffindor", said the red-haired Percy, "so I think I will be a Gryffindor too."

"Still better than Hufflepuff," said Robert with a slight cough.

"What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" said Ivy. While they were all discussing about which house they would be placed in a great clattering sounded from the corridor. A dimpled woman slid back the door and asked: "Anything off the trolley, dears?" They all stopped the discussion and pulled out their money. I went out into the corridor and bought some Cauldron Cakes and Chocolate Frogs. I got back into the compartment and started with the Chocolate Frogs. I unwrapped one and picked up the card in it.

"Olivia, I've got Morgana!"

"That makes it to one hundred fifteen," she said smiling.

"You've got only one hundred fifteen of them?" said Robert amazed, "I've got about three hundred." I was now sure, I didn't like that Robert, but Olivia didn't pay much attention on his stupid remarks.

"Merlin again", she said, "We've got already ten of him."

"Do you?" Ivy joined the conversation, "Can I have him? I don't have him yet."

"Yeah, sure", said Olivia and she gave her the card. I had a good time eating Chocolate Frogs and collecting cards. Our collection now counted almost two hundred when Percy told us the train would be arriving soon and that we better got changed into robes.

A voice echoed through the train telling us we would be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. We left our luggage on the train and pushed our ways on to a dark platform. A giant of a man with a lot of long, tangled hair beamed over the heads of the students.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here! C'mon, follow me." The giant let us down over a steep, narrow path on to the edge of a great black lake. He pointed to a fleet of little boats by the shore and all first-years got in. I shared a boat with Olivia, Percy and another girl.

"Everyone in?" shouted the giant, "FORWARD!" The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding to the castle called Hogwarts.

* * *

**Just telling you guys that none of the stereo types that might be used in this chapter, and the further story, are the way I see it. Not at all tbh**


	4. Sorting Ceremony

**CHAPTER 3**

A four-legged stool was put in front of the first-years. On top of the stool Professor McGonagall put a pointed wizard's hat which was patched and frayed. Everyone in the Hall was staring at the hat. Suddenly it began to sing:

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_Nothing I can't see_

_So quickly put me on your head_

_I'll tell you were you ought to be_

_Maybe you're a Ravenclaw_

_If you have a ready mind_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_They're loyalist of our kind_

_In Gryffindor_

_Those brave at heart_

_And mean and evil_

_Is what sets Slytherin apart_

The whole Hall gave the hat a burst of applause as it finished its song. Professor McGonagall stepped forward and remained everyone to be silent. She hold out a long roll of parchment and said: "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and will be sorted into your houses." One by one the first-years got sorted. The hat shouted the names of the houses whenever someone put it on. Each time the new students went to the table where their house mates were sitting while they welcomed them with cheering and clapping.

Olivia, wise as she was, became a Ravenclaw. A few others got called after her and then it was my turn.

"Potter, Emily."

I heard the whispering behind me.

"Did she say Potter?"

"Potter!?"

"Emily Potter, didn't she die six years ago?"

"Potter, Emily you say? As in Potter, Harry?"

I stumbled out of the line and put the hat on. A small voice spoke: "Potter I see. Mustn't be very difficult. I see a lot of talent and plenty of courage. Let's say- GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

I will now make an extra story where I will write a little about Emily's first four years at Hogwarts, _Emily's time at Hogwarts_ coming soon ;)


	5. Harry comes in :)

**CHAPTER 4**

_I'd like to start whit an author's note. Things readers came up with._

_1) No, Lily and James didn't have some pregnancy while studying at Hogwarts. In this story they're just older than in the actual story, but I am sure there are stories written around this topic._

_2) Emily indeed uses her mother's wand. She got it from Dumbledore, who got it from Hagrid, who found it while looking for Harry on that night in October._

_I hope this makes things clear :) Also feel free to check out an extra story I made up; Emily's time at Hogwarts._

* * *

I was staring out of the window, holding a letter in my hand. The address on it was written in thick black ink. I sighed and put the letter in the bin next to my desk. On the desk was standing a framed picture. A picture of a happy family on Christmas. Mum and dad at the back and me at the front, holding the little Harry. It was 30 July and tomorrow Harry would turn eleven. It's been ten years since I have seen him.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open and all students became silent while Professor McGonagall walked in with the first-years in a line behind her. The Sorting Ceremony was one of my favourite moments of the year. I loved to see all the new, happy faces of my fellow students. The hat began to sing and received its usual burst of applause when finishing. Names got called and students got sorted. Longbottom Neville ran off with the Sorting Hat still on after being sorted and he had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to the next one. A few others got called but then a name that froze me from top to toe.

"Potter, Harry!" said McGonagall. A small and skinny boy with black hair stepped forward. He had a thin face and wore round glasses. I immediately recognized him. He looked exactly like our father, James. As Harry stepped forward, whispers broke out all over the hall. I stared at him in disbelieve when he took place on the stool. Harry was a Hatstall. The hat took more than five minutes before-GRYFFINDOR! The Gryffindor table gave Harry the loudest cheer yet. Percy, who was, like me, a prefect now, stood up to shake hands with him, while the Weasley twins yelled: "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Another younger brother of Percy also started his first year and became Gryffindor too. I lost all focus to the rest of the evening. After the banquet and after singing the school song, I told Percy to bring the first-years to their dormitories. I quickly stood up of my seat and left the Great Hall.

The Headmaster's office was behind a large gargoyle. Only when the password is given, the gargoyle lets you pass. An old man like Dumbledore was predictable.

"Chocolate Frog", I said and the gargoyle jumped aside. I smiled because of this triumph. A staircase appeared and moved up to a door with a brass, griffon-shaped knocker. I knocked on the door and a soft voice called me welcome. I entered the Headmaster's office, which was large and circular. I had never been to Dumbledore's office, had never seen such a special room. The walls were covered with portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses. Around his office were standing a number of silver instruments. Dumbledore himself was sitting behind a claw-footed desk, his bright blue eyes on me.

"Good evening, Professor", I said.

"Good evening, Miss Potter", said Dumbledore with a soft voice, "May I ask you what brings you here?" He looked at me with sparking eyes.

"Yes", I began nervously, "It's actually-"

"Have you seen the Sorting Ceremony?" Dumbledore interrupted me. I nodded. "Lovely isn't it? All those happy faces at the beginning of a new year. Sherbet lemon?" Professor Dumbledore handed me a yellow sweet that I took from him. While I put the sherbet lemon on my tongue, Dumbledore said: "They're delicious, my favourite." On his right. The sweet he had given me indeed was delicious. I loved lemon.

"You must have seen our young Potter this evening."

"Yes, I have", we now came to the point I had came for. Because Dumbledore didn't speak I began: "And I actually came to ask you why you did this?"

"Did what?" he asked while unsticking another sherbet lemon.

"You sent Harry to the Dursleys because that would be safe for him, then why did you suddenly decide to let him come to Hogwarts?"

"Emily," Dumbledore said calmly, "Harry is ready to take it now. After all he does is a wizard. It wouldn't be fair to keep him away from the beauty of magic, would it?"

"But Professor, don't you understand how dangerous Hogwarts is for him?"

"There is no safer place then Hogwarts, my dear Miss Potter." The old man was right, but he still hadn't convinced me about the idea of the famous Harry Potter at Hogwarts.

"He'll make enemies", I said.

"Yes, that's true, but he will also make friends and friendship is far more powerful than you think, Miss Potter. At least he still has a big sister to take care of him, hasn't he?"

"You want me to look after him?" I asked.

"Isn't that what sisters do?"

* * *

**Jeez I am really sorry that it took me so long to update again. I have been really busy with other stories and school still exists :( I hope I can update more and quicklier. Hope you still like it and please review :)**


	6. Erised

**CHAPTER 5**

Whispers followed Harry wherever he went. Everyone wanted to catch sight of the famous Harry Potter. I often watched Harry while he was studying or socializing in the Gryffindor common room. He usually hang around with Ron Weasley, Percy's brother. Ron had the same red hair as the other Weasleys. The boy was quite tall, thin and gangling. He had a long nose and his face was covered with freckles.

I was standing in the back of the common room, watching Harry and Ron making homework.

"You should tell him, he'll find out somehow", Percy came standing next to me. He lay his arm around my waist and put a quick kiss on my cheek.

"Not yet", I sighed. My fifth year was full of worries. First of all I had to find a way of passing all my O.W.L.s, I couldn't forget about my responsibility as a Gryffindor Prefect and the fact that Harry was walking around at Hogwarts and might find out he was having a sister didn't comfort me at all. Falling asleep was hard for me, I lay awake all night long. Sometimes, when I really couldn't find rest, I sneaked out for a moment. I wandered around in the castle and discovered places I had never been before.

On Thursday afternoon, during Charms, Professor McGonagall suddenly poked her head inside and said: "Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Oliver Wood stood up confused and left the classroom. After dinner I was reading in the common room when Oliver came to me.

"I have to tell you something", he said secretly, "But you mustn't tell it anyone." At that moment Fred and George came in.

"Well done", said George, "Wood told us, Harry is in the team." I looked confused at both the twins and Oliver.

"Harry is the new Gryffindor Seeker", Fred said in a low voice. My mouth fell open. First of disbelieve because first-years never get in the team, but then of excitement that Harry would be playing Quidditch for Gryffindor!

"Really? That's like amazing!" I cheered.

"It was his first time on a broomstick and he was a natural. He is an excellent Seeker! Even Charlie Weasley wouldn't have done it when he was playing", Oliver was almost as excited as I was. Knowing Harry would be practicing Quidditch the following weeks didn't make it more easy for me to find sleep at night. Of course I was happy about the idea, but I was worried too. I had seen what happened to Oliver in his first match and I didn't want Harry to get hurt.

"We'll be running underneath him, holding a mattress", Fred had joked.

I picked up my wand and reached the portrait hole. I looked around to be sure no one had seen me and climbed through the hole. When standing outside the Gryffindor Tower I turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady. She wasn't there, but she would be back at the time I would return, she always did. The first time I sneaked out she had caught me, but as a Prefect I had the opportunity of doing things others couldn't. I only wanted to go out for a walk. She wouldn't tell anyone about my nightly trips and she could go out for a walk whenever she wanted to, as long as she would be back in the time I wanted to go back inside. I walked through the corridors, used to walk there at night. Tonight I was going to the trophy room.

The crystal trophy cases glimmered where the moonlight caught them. I smiled when seeing 'James Potter' engraved on a golden plate. My smile didn't last long. I heard footsteps coming my way. I quickly hid behind a big statue in the very corner of the room. Four kids came in. I recognized them at once. The Granger girl I had seen in the library, Ron Weasley with his red hair and freckles, a round-faced boy who must be a Gryffindor too and then at last, Harry Potter. What were first-years doing in the trophy room at midnight? I wanted to come out of my hiding place to tell them they weren't allowed to be here when I remembered I wasn't allowed to be here either, not even as a Prefect.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out", I heard Ron whisper. I wanted to leave, but I was afraid they would notice me. Harry had pulled his wand and looked around in the trophy room. When he looked in my direction a bit of moonlight fell into his eyes and lit up his face. Tears filled my eyes. My eyes, which were the same as his, which were the same as Lily's. Harry looked so much like his father, but his eyes were exactly his mother's. Suddenly another voice reached my ears. It was Filch speaking to his cat. Harry and his friends had only just left when Filch entered the room.

"They're in here somewhere", he muttered, "probably hiding."

"Oh please don't see me, please don't see him", I begged. Suddenly I heard a loud clanging. It was loud enough to wake the whole castle. Filch ran to the place the noise had come from and I quickly escaped through the other side of the room.

"They must be somewhere, we'll catch them", I heard Filch. He was coming my way. A door stood ajar to my left and I squeezed through it to escape from Filch.

The room I had hidden in looked like a disused classroom. Desks and chairs were piled against the walls. Something was propped against the wall that didn't look as if it belonged there. I was facing a magnificent mirror. There was an inscription craved around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_

I looked at the mirror confused. Would these words mean anything? I moved nearer to the mirror, stepped in front of it. My heart was pounding. I had seen not only myself in the mirror, but others too. Although the room was empty. In the mirror I saw my reflection, tired of all my restless nights. A woman was standing right behind my reflection. I looked over my shoulder, but no one was there. I looked back in the mirror and the pretty woman in the mirror gave me a smile. She had dark red hair, darker than my hair was and her eyes were…mine. Bright green and exactly the same shape. My eyes filled with tears while a soft whisper fell of my lips.

"Mum?" I whispered. Mum smiled at me and I noticed that my eyes weren't the only ones filled with tears. Next to mum was standing a tall, thin, black-haired man. I clapped my hands to my mouth.

"Dad?" I could barely speak. It was as if I didn't look at James, but at Harry. The same untidy hair, the same glasses. Tears were rolling over my face while I smiled at my parents. They were just standing there and they smiled back.

* * *

**This must be the longest chapter I ever wrote :O please review :)**


	7. Brother and sister find

**It is now Christmas, hope it is good.**

**oh yes, almost forgot about it; Emily, in her first year, got her father's invisibility cloak as a present from Dumbledore, but she refused it. Now when Emily doesn't want it, it is quite fiair that Harry gets it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

This year's Christmas was certainly one of the best I have had so far. Rose had gone home for holidays and so had Olivia. I had told Olivia why I wouldn't come with her and she completely understood that it was time for Harry to find our he has a sister. When I woke up earlier that day there was a small pile of packages at the foot of my bed. Presents from the Holts and Rose. I got myself up and went to the common room looking for Percy. The Weasleys were staying too because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were going to Romania to visit Charlie.

"Merry Christmas", said Percy when he saw me.

"Merry Christmas", I said and Percy took me close to him.

"I have got you a present", he said and I turned red while muttering he didn't need to. Percy got something small out of his pocket. He put it into my hand and I saw that it was a necklace. A little heart was hanging on it and that heart was carrying a picture. A picture of Percy and me last year in the library. We were holding hands and were laughing at Rose, who had just made her imitation of Madam Pince not noticing the librarian was standing right behind her.

"What do you think?" Percy asked me nervously.

"I think it is beautiful", I said and kissed him as a thank you. My lips felt his and they were made for each other. That afternoon Percy persuaded me to join the furious snowball fight he, his brothers and Harry were having. I had never felt more perfect than that Christmas. I sneaked out again that night and again went to the disused classroom.

While I was looking at my smiling parents I suddenly heard a piercing shriek which broke the silence all around me. It frightened me and I stumbled up to hide in the shadows of the room. The door of the room slowly opened with little noise. The door had opened and closed but it seemed as if no one had actually entered. I almost wanted to come out of my hiding place when I heard a very fast breathing. The one who had entered took of his cloak, his invisibility cloak.

"Harry?" I whispered. Harry turned startled.

"I-I am sorry", Harry stammered, "I know I shouldn't be here, but it's-hold on it's the middle of the night, what are you doing here?"

I smiled and joked: "I am a Prefect", but I then pointed to the magnificent mirror at the opposite wall of the room. Harry stared at the mirror and slowly moved nearer to it. Harry was in shock of the mirror, just like I was when I saw it first.

"What does it do?" he asked confused. I pointed at the inscription carved around the top.

"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi", Harry read, "What does that mean?"

"You have to read it backwards", I told him. Something which had taken me a very long time to find out about.

_I show not your face but your heart's desire._

Harry looked in the mirror and then over his shoulder to me. I came standing next to Harry and looked in the mirror as well. My parents were standing there, smiling at both of us. Harry looked up and asked me: "What do you see?"

"The same as you, Harry. Exactly the same."

"I see my parents", Harry told me.

"Me too", I sank to the floor and sat down on the cold stones. Harry sat down too.

"You must have heard this a lot", I said, "But you really do look like your father, except your eyes."

"They're my mother's", he knew.

"Everyone knows you Harry, your famous."

"Famous for something I didn't ask for, something I don't even remember."

"You're lucky you don't remember it", I said with a low voice, "It's not something you should remember." We didn't speak for a long moment, we just sat there and stared at our parents in the mirror. I knew that this was my chance. I would never have a chance like this again, but how do you tell your little brother, after ten years, that you are his sister?

* * *

**That last one is a question to everyone who is reading. I'm stuck at this moment :( I want Emily to tell Harry she is his sister but how do I do? I really have no idea, maybe you have. So to anyone who is reading, please review and give me some ideas about what I have to do with the writing! Your help and opinion would be fine :)**


	8. You are my sister

**A great thanks to those who reviewed on my story :)**

**Your reviews helped me out with the writing**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"My mother is smiling at me" , Harry suddenly noticed. I looked down at Harry and at the same time he looked up at me.

"Your eyes!" Harry gasped. I quickly looked away from him, stood up and walked towards the window of the disused classroom. Harry came standing next to me while I was staring into the moonlight.

"Harry", I began to speak, "There is something you should know, only I don't really know how to tell you." Harry looked confused, but spoke gently: "Just give it a try." I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. This little paper was a picture I was always carrying with me. It was a picture that meant the world to me and because of all the time it had been in my pocket it looked as patched and frayed just like the Sorting Hat did.

Dad had taken the photo. It was on the day of Harry's birth. Mum was lying in the hospital, looking exhausted but smiling her happiest smile. She was holding the brand-new baby, who cheerfully gripped towards the camera. Next to them was standing a little girl. At that time she was four and she, like her mother, was smiling the most happiest smile you could see on the face of a four-year old. The girl's eyes were twinkling while she, as an elder sister now, was proudly standing next to the hospital bed. In the left corner of the picture there was a sign of Dad's fingertip. He had never been good at taking pictures.

I handed Harry the photo and he examined it for a few minutes. Although Harry was only a baby by the time this picture was taken, you could already see he looked a lot like James and his bright green eyes staring into the camera.

"You were really cute when you were little", I told Harry, "And curious, god you were curious. Always wanted to touch everything, taste everything. Mum had a whole job with you keeping away from eating her wand."

Harry smiled.

"Who is this?" he asked pointing at the little girl with wavy, light brown hair and bright green eyes.

"That's me", I said quietly, "I was so proud to be a big sister, I still am though."

I knew Harry was understanding what I was saying though he still looked very confused.

"You are my sister", said Harry, waiting for my affirmation.

"I-I am sorry. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't know how." Harry nodded while tears were falling down his face. He tried to speak, but his voice got lost in his tears. Harry looked at the old picture and a wet tear fell down on it.

"How were they like?" he asked finally.

"They were loving us so much, Harry. They would be so proud if they knew you were here, with me."

"Where are you living?" he suddenly asked curiously.

"When Mum and Dad got killed, they were taking us to the Dursley's. I had a really good friend by then and she promised to take care of me. As for you, Dumbledore thought it might be better to send you far away from everything, to not know anything about this world until you were ready to take it." Through the window, the air was turning light grey as brother and sister had found. I took Harry in my arms while he was crying, both happiness and sadness in his tears.

"Harry, the sun will set soon, you'd better go to bed and still have some sleep", I said. Harry dried his tears and nodded.

"I still have a question", he said. I frowned as he asked: "You are Emily, aren't you? Gryffindor Prefect and girlfriend of Percy Weasley, am I wrong?"

"No, that's correct", I smiled.

"Fred and George have been telling around that they snapped you and Percy snogging each other in one of the dungeons, is that true?" I turned as red as a tomato and said: "Ehm, no, that's probably one of their jokes."

I wasn't a good liar.

* * *

**To give my readers a little idea of what I have in mind of the picture Emily Potter is always carrying with her, I drew something. I am sorry I am not an artist, you can check out on my tumblr though**

**linemie tumblr com  
image/114834604092**


	9. Examinations

**CHAPTER 8**

Harry had beaten a twelve-foot mountain troll and almost died felling of his broom in his first Quidditch game, but he was safe now.

Harry and I sat together the following days. Telling each other about both school-going and outside-Hogwarts. I told Harry about my four years at Hogwarts before he came and I told him about living with the Holts. Harry surprised me with his stories about the Dursleys. After all there were still so many thing Harry didn't know, but I wasn't the right person to tell him already. Holidays were over now and I really started to worry about the exams, my O.W.L.s were coming closer and closer. Harry however seemed happier than ever before. To give me even more stress for the upcoming examinations, a batch of pamphlets concerning various careers appeared on the tables in the common room around Easter. I hadn't had the slightest idea of which job I'd like to go for. A notice appeared on the board for the fifth-years:

_Careers Advice  
All fifth-years are required to attend a short meeting with their Head of House during the first week of the summer term to discuss their future careers. Times of individual appointments are listed below._

I looked down at the list and found that I was expected in Professor McGonagall's office at three O'clock this Monday, which meant I would be missing the last part of Ancient Runes. Most of the fifth-years spent the last days of holidays studying and reading all the careers information.

Rose's parents were both working at the Ministry of Magic so she would work there too. Percy's father was at the Ministry as well and though Bill had a job at Gringotts and Charlie worked with dragons in Romania, Percy also wanted a job at the Ministry. Oliver was planning on a Quidditch career. But what about me? Where did I want to go with my future?

"Sit down, Potter", said Professor McGonagall when I walked into her office at three O'clock for my appointment. "Well, Potter, this meeting is to talk over any career ideas you might have, and to help you decide which subjects you should continue into the sixth and seventh years", she said, "Have you had any thoughts about what you would like to do after you leave Hogwarts?" I shook my head and said: "Not really, I was thinking about, maybe, travelling abroad."

"You have had a lot of distraction around you I hope you will do a better best while studying for your O.W.L.s", McGonagall looked me in the eyes, "There is a lot of Magical activity in Germany, if you'd like to go there. I will do some research for you, Miss Potter you can go now." And that was that. Percy and I spent most of our time in the library and Olivia mostly joined us to study together. On a Thursday morning however, Percy and I were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when noticing the giant hourglasses that recorded the house points. Gryffindor, suddenly showed a hundred and fifty points fewer than the day before.

"There must have been a mistake", said Percy. How could Gryffindor suddenly be last when it had been first just the day before? Then Rose came running towards us, she was furious.

"Harry Potter, the famous Harry Potter, our hero, has lost us all those points, him and a couple of his stupid first-years-friends!" I looked at her confused, but the story started to spread. From being one of the most popular and admired people at the school, Harry was suddenly the most hated. Everyone had been looking forward to finally not letting Slytherin go with the House Cup, but it seemed that they would win for the seventh year in a row.

"Rose, you don't have to be so upset, we have all once lost point for Gryffindor", I tried to talk to her.

"But never a one hundred and fifty in one go!" she screamed, "Emily, you are protecting him."

"Of course I am protecting him!" I shouted back, "He is my brother!" And with that Rose and I didn't talk to each other anymore. But exams had started and to my great relief it wasn't as bad as I had feared. When the last exam, History of Magic, was done and Percy finished overviewing the whole exam, we were free for still one whole week. The weather was beautiful and I went outside with Percy to enjoy it. After the weekend I was again sitting outside with Percy. He was just about to place his lips on mine when a slight cough behind us announced that someone was watching.

"Kuch, uch", I turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing behind me, "Miss Potter, the Headmaster would like to see you in his office", she said and her eyes told me to follow her. Again I went upstairs after passing the gargoyles, that now carried the password 'liqueur wand'.

"Ah, Miss Potter", said Professor Dumbledore, "Please sit down, there is something I have to tell you."

* * *

**I think you can already guess what that will be ;) This chapter has taken me a while, but it's here. Next update will be there very soon!**  
**Don't forget to review!**


	10. Going Home

**CHAPTER 9**

I looked at Professor Dumbledore confused.

"Emily," he said, "something happened to Harry, but no need to freak out, let me explain what happened." My eyes flashed open to what happened to Harry, but I kept quiet and listened to Dumbledore.

"What nobody knows, Miss Potter, is that our school was the shelter place of the Philosopher's Stone, have you ever heard about something like that?" I nodded because I had read something about a Stone like that. I didn't remember it very clear, but if I was right it could make the elixir of life.

"Your brother, Emily, found out about the Stone and he saved it out of the wrong hands, although something that brave always leaves its danger."

"He's dead," I whispered. Tears already came up, I had known it wouldn't be safe for him to be here. I could have known.

"Oh no, Emily, don't worry", said Dumbledore soothingly, "Though he will be using some time in the Hospital Wing." I nodded although I was still so worried about Harry, I wanted to see him. I ran down the stairs towards the Hospital. Before I could only see him, Madam Pomfrey stood in front of me to tell me I couldn't break the silence around here, I couldn't see Harry. By the way, he was still asleep and he needed rest. I could see him when he would wake up. What made me to three days desperately waiting for Harry to wake up. Finally, finally Harry did wake up. Dumbledore first wanted to talk to him and explain what happened, after that he let me in. Harry looked tired yet alive. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I sat down next to his bed while he burst into a story of what happened. I still knew Hogwarts wasn't safe for Harry, but he loved it here so much and he was a brave young wizard, he could take care of his self.

As we all knew, Slytherin won the House Cup.

"Yes, Yes, well done, Slytherin," said Dumbledore during the Feast, "However, recent events must be taken into account." The room went very still.

"Ahem," said Dumbledore, "I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes... First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley... for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Percy told everyone who could hear him: "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

"Second, to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." There are no words to describe how Gryffindor was acting at that moment.

"Third, to Mr. Harry Potter..." said Dumbledore. The room went deadly quiet. Harry.

"For pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." Gryffindor now had exactly the same number of points as Slytherin. Dumbledore raised his hand. The room now wasgradually silent.

"There are all kinds of courage," said Dumbledore, smiling, "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom." Some sort of explosion had taken place, so loud was the noise that erupted from the Gryffindor table. Everyone was cheering and hugging. Rose was yelling the loudest of all. We were finally celebrating the downfall of Slytherin.

And suddenly, I was on the train. With Rose, Percy and Olivia in a compartment driving home again. At the station I told my friends goodbye and walked through the gateway together with Percy. His family was all standing together; Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George, their youngest sister and at least Ron and Harry.

"Oh, Emily!" Mrs. Weasley cheered as she saw me, "How was your year? How were your O.W.L.s? I heard you are a Prefect too! Oh my son is dating a Prefect girl!"

"And how have you been doing, Percy?" she turned to her son and I looked at Harry, with a look that told him I'd like to talk to him before we'd both go.

"I just want to tell you", I said, "That I thought Hogwarts would be dangerous for you, but you have been doing so great. I am just so proud of you!" Harry smiled at me and hugged me.

"Can I come to visit you, this summer?" he asked. As Harry couldn't live with me he could still come and visit.

"Of course you can, I'll still send you an owl."

"Ready, are you?" said a man with a purple face and a large mustache. Vernon Dursley, I surmised.

"Have a great summer, Harry, we will write each other", I told him and off he was. Following his family to the car and behind me Percy laid his hand on my shoulder.

"He will be fine, you know", he said. I nodded and put my face in his sweater.

"You should come over this summer, Mum would love so", said Percy. A last kiss on my forehead and I told him goodbye as well. I walked toward Olivia, who was waiting for me with Mrs. Holt.

"It was a perfect year, wasn't it?" she said me.

"It was more than that", I sighed.

* * *

**I'm really sorry about this, but now another year is finished I will be off for a while. I have a really busy time ahead. Anyway, plz keep reading my stories, I will be working on others but will be back with this one as soon as the summer willbe there, Love you all and thanks for your ever support!**


	11. At the Burrow

**CHAPTER 10**

I was looking out of the window when my owl slowly disappeared out of sight. It was a large light-brown owl with some white here and there. The Holts had given it to me for my good O.W.L. results. Two owls had delivered Olivia's and my results in large envelops. I had been sending letters every day since I got Adam-how I named my owl. Harry however hadn't answered any of those letters. I wondered why he didn't answer me, but I assured he probably couldn't use any sort of magic in the middle of a Muggle town. At the moment Olivia walked into my room, Adam flew inside with a letter.

"It's from Percy", I said smiling, "He says I should come over this summer."

"You should!" cheered Olivia, "Oh, how lovely that he invited you to come over!" Olivia laughed and I laughed with her. I went downstairs and asked Mrs. Holt if I could go to Percy's. She didn't mind so I quickly packed some stuff and announced Percy I would arrive next day. So next morning I travelled to Percy's with floo powder. I had never been to the Weasley's before and I was a little nervous for visiting my boyfriend's although I knew Mrs. Weasley loved me a lot. When I arrived at the Burrow, how the Weasleys called their house. I stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley was cooking.

"Oh, Emily!" she cheered happily, "Good to see you, my dear. I'll let Percy know you' here." While Molly went looking for Percy, I looked around in the house. The house was very cosy and lived in. Then Percy came into the kitchen.

"Hi", he said.

"Hi", I smiled.

"Okay, you two out of my kitchen now. Go do something good with your lives", she smiled at us and got us out of the kitchen. Percy first took me on a trip through the Burrow, which was such a fascinating and beautiful place. I stayed with Percy for a few days, we hung around in the garden, read some books and I used to play with his siblings too. Especially Percy's youngest sister, Ginny, hung around with me a lot. She was the only child of the Weasleys who was a girl. Percy had told me Harry was being her celebrity crush so it was an honor for her to spend time with her crush's sister. One morning though I was woken by a loud screaming from outside the house. I stood up and looked through the window at wat was happening. In the yard I saw Mrs. Weasley. She didn't seem to be very happy. It looked as if she was yelling at-she was yelling at three boys with red hair and freckles and next to them a boy with messy black hair and round glasses.

"Harry!" I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked, but I already ran out of the room, took stairs with three at a time and ran outside.

"Harry!" I said as I, still in pajamas, ran onto him. When Harry saw me, a smile appeared on his face and Molly directly looked less mad than she had been the past few minutes, yelling at the kids. We all went inside for breakfast. I didn't speak while eating, but laughed about the conversation at the table, which was actually very funny. Then there was a diversion of Ginny, who appeared in the kitchen wearing a long nightdress, but ran out again before even saying anything.

"Ginny", said Ron to Harry, "My sister. She's been talking about you all summer."

"Yeah, she'll be wanting your autograph, Harry," Fred said with a grin. I laughed.

"She's totally mesmerized by you, Harry. It's a sweet girl though", I added. Then Molly ordered the boys that it was time to de-gnome the garden, which they didn't find pleasant at all. Harry however felt most interested of helping with the garden.

"You wanna help too?" he asked me.

"No, thanks. I promised Ginny to help her make some fan art of you", I winked at him and went upstairs.

The rest of the summer was great. I enjoyed hanging out with the Weasleys and Harry being around was even better than I'd hoped. But as always summer ended too quickly and before I had even the slightest idea, we we're all sitting on the train again, making our way to another year at Hogwarts, a year that would be as magical as always. But soon enough I noticed not all of us were sitting on the train…

* * *

Right now, I should actually be studying for my French exam tomorrow, but I couldn't keep from writing you another chapter. I have been off for way too long but I am having a hard time and exams which I have to focus on, so I'll probably update more after exams :) Still hope you like this


	12. The Attack

FINALLY!

**CHAPTER 10**

"Harry isn't on the train!" I exclaimed.

"What do you mean Harry isn't on the train?" Percy asked confused.

"Ron isn't either."

"Really? Those two cannot be trusted with anything", Percy complained. Then Fred and George showed up.

"What's up?"

"Ron and Harry didn't manage to get onto the train", I explained.

"Did they? Well, don't have to worry. Mum and Dad are still there, they'll get them go to school."

"Yeah… probably", but in the back of my mind was something that told me this couldn't be okay. And on my right, because later I got told Harry and Ron had flown Mr. Weasley's car to school.

"Harry!" I yelled as he entered the common room later that evening, "What the hell were you thinking? Do you even realize what could've happen to you? It is a great surprise you're still alive, you may be happy you are still alive!" Harry looked at his feet. I sighed. "Just go to bed now, and make sure such a things won't happen again. Professor Dumbledore probably won't give you a second chance." How does such a things always happen to Harry? But much time to think of it wasn't meant for me. My sixth year was a bunch of classes and a lot of homework. Even though I only had to study for my N.E.W.T's classes, I didn't have much free time as teachers gave so much homework I couldn't keep up with it, not even with all my free periods.

It was on the night of Halloween, that suspicious things started happening at Hogwarts again. Percy and I came back from the feast when we bumped into a large group of people, standing in the middle of the corridor. As Percy had made it to Head Boy this year, he marched himself forward to get a closer look. A deadly silence had fallen over all the students when suddenly Mr. Filch came running over.

"What's going on?" he asked as he punched me aside. "My cat! My cat! What's happened to Mrs. Norris?" I heard Filch shriek. Standing on my toes I could just see what was happening. Mrs. Norris was hanging with her tail from a torch bracket, stiff as a board and looking quite dead.

"You!" Filch called my attention from the cat to him, "You! You've murdered my cat!" his old and grumpy finger pointing at the boy with the messy black hair. "You've killed her! I'll kill you! I'll-"

"Argus!" Dumbledore had arrived just on time, followed by a few teachers. Dumbledore spoke a few things to Mr. Filch, Harry, Ron and Hermione as our new DADA teacher stepped forward.

"My office is nearest, Headmaster-just upstairs-please feel free-" And I stood there, watching Harry and his friends walk away. Now Professor Lockhart, smiling a smile with teeth that couldn't have been more white, demanded us all to go to our common room, so the silent crowd divided and quickly broke into talking.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Emily, was that Harry? Looks like he's in trouble", said Rose.

"It looks as if Mr. Filch's cat is dead, and Harry is the one who must've done it", Percy told me later in our common room.

"What? You don't believe that, do you? I know we all hate Mrs. Norris, but none of us would try to kill her, certainly not Harry." Of that I was very sure.

Harry wasn't suspected guilty, although a lot of people started worrying about the attack as, after Mrs. Norris, a first-year got attacked too. He was known, by Ginny, as an enormous fan of Harry. Speaking about Ginny, the girl had started her first year as a Gryffindor, but she didn't look good. Maybe she was ill? Or did things not go as well as she hoped. I once spoke about it with her, but she was very short and obviously not wanted to talk to me. There came a moment that even I didn't know it all anymore, I got lost in homework, worried about other people and especially worried about the attacks still going around.

Dumbledore finally decided to organize a dueling club for all students. So when the first lesson started everyone headed down the Great Hall, except from me. I wandered around in the castle once more. It felt like many of my nights last year, feeling to full of everything. Paintings greeted me as I passed and I eventually stood in front of a window that looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts castle. I definitely did hear something behind me, I was even just about to turn. When something reflected into the glass of the window. It was only a fraction of reflection, but I caught it. A big pair of shiny yellow eyes…

* * *

**Okay so first of all, I'm so goddamn sorry I have been off for more than months. I had a hard time, and I might still be having a hard time... But I really thought it would be so fair to write you just a little bit**


	13. Woken up

**Like I promised ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

The first thing I saw when leaving the Hospital Wing, woken by Professor Sprout's Mandrakes after being petrified for months, was Percy. His read hair immediately caught my eye. He must be here for his sister. Ginny had been lying next to me, I wondered if she had been petrified too, but something more peculiar had happened though time to tell me she didn't have because Madam Pompfrey immediately hovered over to tell me she needed rest and that I could better leave. Outside next to Percy however was standing someone else. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Penelope Clearwater had just left the Hospital Wing too and Percy closed his arms around her, hugging her tight. I didn't say a word, but ran down as fast as I could. I knew Penelope was a Ravenclaw Prefect and a good friend of Olivia, but what was Percy hanging so close around her?

"Emily!" I heard behind me. I quickly turned and saw a lot of bushy brown hair hopping my way.

"Hermione," I smiled, "How are you?" Hermione took a second, then remembered she supposed to answer.

"Ehm… fine, thanks. Are you fine too?" I just shrugged. "You saw Percy and Penelope, didn't you?" I nodded, wondering whether Hermione knew more about it. "Penelope and I-we both got petrified by her mirror, Harry got kind of mad when he found out Percy was dating her while you were in the Hospital Wing." So this had been going on longer? Percy probably didn't even visit me in the Hospital, only glad he'd have a chance with Penelope, beautiful, Ravenclaw Prefect and probably making it to Head Girl next year. Hermione and I walked to the Great Hall together, a feast was organized as celebration of the woken victims. While walking down the many stairs, Hermione told me about the mystery she had solved of the Basilisk. She too had seen the great yellow eyes before turning blank. At last we entered the Great Hall. It had never looked like this before. All students were in pajamas and Hermione ran toward Harry and Ron as she saw them, screaming: "You solved it! You solved it!"

Sitting down I tried to avoid Percy as good as I could. Harry took my hand and pinched it softly. I looked at him and smiled, though Harry's eyes were full of worries.

"He doesn't deserve you", he said, glancing at Percy with a dark look in his eyes. Yeah, that's what everyone always tells you. After all I did broke into laughing as Fred and George came over, swearing they would lock him up inside his room all summer if he didn't say sorry and that they would throw some dung bombs inside his locked room every day.

"He'll be sorry", growled Rose. But I wasn't very sure of that. I certainly did like Percy very much, but he didn't want to be with me as I hadn't passed all my O. (I received P for Herbology because a plant decided to bite my finger just during the exam) and I probably wouldn't turn out to be Head Girl either. It's cru how certain things sometimes have to end, but I cannot say the feast didn't end great. Dumbledore announced that all the exams had been cancelled and Professor Lockhart wouldn't be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts anymore not to forget Gryffindor pulled their selves over the finish with the House Cup again! The rest of the final term passed in a haze of blazing sunshine and back on the train I could finally hear the stories about the time I had missed at Hogwarts.

"Behave yourself, be nice and don't cause troubles. Maybe I'll try to search you up this summer", I told Harry at King's Cross.

"Will you?"

"I'll try." Smiling, hugging, waving goodbye and a deep sigh as my final year at Hogwarts started to come near.

* * *

**Next update will be there when reached the amount of 20reviews to the story. So pls pls review.  
Love to everyone who is reading x**


	14. Black's escape

**THERE IS AN UPDATE!**  
**Finally! I don't know what made me wait this long with the update, but I'm having a hard and stressful time. At least this is a pretty long chapter for you guys. I hope you still like reading, don't hesitate to favourite/follow/review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

It was even before Olivia showed me the newspaper that things became unusual. The Holts were acting strange for a few days already, and I wondered why they looked at me so anxious all the time. They were hiding something for me and finally, after promising Olivia all of the Chocolate Frog cards I had more than once, she told me about a newspaper from a few days ago.

"Look what's in it!"

On the front page was a large photograph of a man with a sunken face and long, matted hair. He looked familiar to me in a certain way.

"You have to read what they write about him!"

So I read. And done reading, I looked at Olivia confused. She however looked very scared and uncomfortable.

"You must not tell mum and dad", she said, "They didn't want you to read it."

"Why not?" I wanted to know.

"They say it's dangerous for you to know all about it. About you know… the betrayal of your parents and stuff. And that he's escaped now."

Oh, about that. I didn't know how to feel about it. After all I had been there that night…

Returning from a Halloween party I found my house, totally ruined and debris scattered in the grass. Disbelieved at what I saw, a huge motorbike suddenly fell out of the sky. Sirius Black looked as shocked as me by seeing the ruined cottage. He took me in his arms and it was in this situation Mrs. Holt found us. Just like the rest of the world she believed that Sirius was the one to betray my mum and dad, that he had been their secret keeper. But I knew better, much better. And of course I knew what happened after that. Sirius was sent to Azkaban. He killed Peter Pettigrew, my parents' friend and… secret keeper. I don't know how much truth there is in the stories I hear. I do know Sirius did not sell the Potters out to Voldemort, but I have my doubts about the story that he's found Peter in a street full of Muggles and killed him, Muggles included. But that he'd escaped from Azkaban? No one ever escaped from Azkaban. Still, if he'd really managed to get out, where would he go? What would he do? His photograph was spread around the world, even the Muggles knew about him.

I tried to hurry , walking through the streets of London. I came from the Ministry of Magic. Minister Fudge had wanted to see me, case Harry. Apparently Harry had ran away from his aunt and uncle. He was safe now however, but at the Ministry they were all worrying about his risky behavior. It wasn't safe for Harry at the moment. The Minister had told me about Sirius Black, that he'd been talking in his sleep just moments before his escape. That he'd been saying that one sentence, that one name over and over again. As I had a past with Black too, and he'd might not only wanted to go after Harry, but try and catch me too, I would spent my last week of holidays together with Harry, in the Leaky Cauldron.

I didn't travel with floo powder, didn't use apparition, but just took the metro. That way I could give my thoughts a free run and besides I loved the ways of transport those Muggles used.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron Tom immediately took me upstairs to Harry's room. Harry luckily, sat at the window, a large book on his lap.

"Glad you didn't end up in Azkaban." Harry looked up startled. "Blowing up a person, Harry how did that end up in your head?"

"I didn't do it on purpose", said Harry, looking accusative.

"I know", I laughed, "I'm glad you're okay." Really, I was. If it was true what the Minister had told me, that Sirius would be coming after him, than Harry had to be kept save.

Harry and I had breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron every morning, laughing about the other, rather funny, guests. And then we walked through Diagon Alley a lot together.

Harry had just left to Diagon Alley, again. Probably to go watch after that super broom we'd both fallen in love with. Then, with a lot of noise, how could it be different, a large group entered the bar. The first thing I noticed was a lot of bushy brown hair, and then an amount of red-haired people.

"Emily!" It was Hermione, who enthusiastic came running my way.

"How have you been? Where's Harry?"

"Harry's not here, he's gone to Diagon Alley."

"Without you?" Mr. Weasley came standing next to Hermione. He looked at me as if wanting to say something, but rejecting it because I may not hear it.

"That's okay, Mr. Weasley", said Hermione, "Ron and I have to go for school supplies, I'm sure we'll meat Harry somewhere." Hermione searched for Ron in the middle of the chaos and left with him, also Mrs. Weasley, after giving me loads of hugs and being so happy I was fine, left for school supplies with Ginny and the twins. Only one member of the family stayed at the bar. Percy was sitting a few tables away, his head over a book. I hadn't received only one letter, this whole summer and now he didn't even came to say a quick hello. At least Mr. Weasley interrupted my thinking.

"Emily", he coughed to make his throat clear and took a chair, sitting down next to me. "Emily", he said again, "You – "

"I have been at the Ministry", I said before he could finish his sentence, "Fudge wanted to see me."

"Oh – " Mr. Weasley looked rather surprised, "Than you must know about the recent events."

"Yes, I do."

"And then you do know that Harry is in slightly danger too."

"He's not", I said, something I should had kept for myself.

"Emily, Sirius Black is looking for him."

"I know", I sighed. What if it was true? What if he really planned to be looking for Harry, and maybe for me? He was the one my parents trusted the most, Harry's godfather, the one who flew a broom with me when I was little. He couldn't possibly be a bad person, he couldn't be a betrayer and certainly not a murderer. But maybe Azkaban made him go mad, that happened so much… At least I would do what Mr. Weasley had wanted me to do. I wouldn't tell it to Harry. And in the mean time…

* * *

**Thanks for everyone who already made it this far into the story. Your always support help me to get through this.**  
**Also a big shoutout to MysteryGirl2015, I love you so much honey and I couldn't possibly forget about you ❤**


	15. No Hogsmeade

**Pretty quick update I assume.**

**It'll probably take me a while after this, because I really have to study for my exams :/ But I'll be sure to update again after that :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

After passing with a lot of security, we finally found seats on the train. As the train picked up speed, Ginny suddenly entered the compartment I shared with Rose and Olivia.

"Can I sit here?" she said, rather shy, "Harry wanted to tell Ron some secret stuff so they sent me away." Ginny sat down with us as the train reached full speed and left King's Corss far behind.

At one moment the train started to slow down, but we were all sure we couldn't be there yet. Ginny however, left the compartment, looking for Ron while heads were sticking out of the compartments. When the train suddenly came to a stop with a jolt all the lamps went out.

"What's happening", Olivia whispered frightening.

"Dunno, we probably just broke down."

Then everything went cold… I shivered and without any warning memories flashed through my head. But not the happy memories with smiles and sunshine, it were the dark ones. Those I didn't want to remember. The one who caused a strange sort of pain in my stomach. I felt my breath catch in my chest. Just as abrupt as the cold had come, it disappeared again. The lamps turned on again and a few moments later the train started to move again. No one talked till we reached the dark platform at Hogsmeade.

In the Great Hall Dumbledore stood up from his seat for his usual speech when I finally saw Harry taking his seat next to Ron. I wondered where he'd been. But then the Headmaster spoke: "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" Dementors… they were stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Of course it were the Dementors, on the train. That cold feeling, as if never being cheerful again. And now they were guarding Hogwarts, looking for Sirius Black.

"On a happier note", Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Professor Lupin looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes, but an enthusiastic applause came from Harry's side. Would he know? Would Harry know who Lupin was? Or was he just so happy that Snape didn't get the job as Dark Arts teacher? At least Remus brought me a lot of memories. While Dumbledore continued with his other note, I stared at Remus and his eyes caught my staring, when he smiled.

A new year had started and things at Hogwarts were all the same, which was good because I'd never felt this happy before.

The third years however, had taken some new subjects this year and also Hermione had taken a few. Only she had taken almost every possible subject and she wouldn't tell us her secret. Because, be honest, how could you be at two places on the same time?

Percy spent most of his time in the library, with Penelope, so that this place was avoided by me from then on.

Fred and George thought it was funny to cause trouble among the third years, directing them into the wrong direction to Divination, telling them how many accidents already had happened during Care of Magical creatures, spreading papers with Ancient Runes that would guide you to a treasure.

Then the moment came for the first Hogsmeade visit. As all students showed their forms to Professor McGonagall, but it took Harry quite a long time.

"But Professor – "

"No, Potter. Your sister is nor a parent or a guardian."

"Is there a problem?" I asked. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"I'm sorry Potter," she turned to Harry, "but you cannot visit the village."

"What?" I said confused, "Why not? He does have a permission form."

"Yes, Miss Potter, singed by you", she looked at me with a stern face, "Miss Potter you are not his guardian."

"But I am his sister."

"It's better for Harry if he doesn't visit the village. And for you, Miss Potter, it might be safer for you to stay at the castle."

"That's not fare!" Harry exclaimed.

"I understand, but Black might think Hogsmeade is the place to be right now. You're both not going, that's my final word." And then she walked away, with the other students. Rose and Oliver were waiting for me, but I made a motion that they could leave without me.

"I'm sorry that you can't go now either", Harry apologized.


	16. I heard mum

**I was hoping for a Christmas update, but it took me a little bit longer  
Still, here is an update...**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

Harry wanted to do some homework, but my head wasn't looking after reading another 200 pages History of Magic. So I picked up an old habitat of mine, I started wandering around in the corridors while Harry made his way up to the library. I was happy however when everyone returned from Hogsmeade, of course Rose brought a lot of candy for me from Honeydukes. During the Feast I heard Fred and George tried to frighten a lot of third years, visiting the village for the first time, with horror stories about the Shrieking Shack. But then after the Feast I went back to the common room with Rose, when some students were standing together around the portrait hole, not actually going inside.

"What's the matter?" said Rose annoyed.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone!" another seventh year said.

"What?"

By now almost all Gryffindors were returning to Gryffindor Tower.

"Excuse me, I'm Head Boy," Percy came forward. He stood right in front of me, watching the empty portrait of the Fat Lady, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

Great chunks of the portrait had vanished, it had been slashed so viciously that there was no doubt she might had gone out for a walk. A moment later Professor Dumbledore arrived and with him Professors McGonagall, Lupin and Snape.

"We need to find her", said Dumbledore. But there was no need to send Mr. Filch to look through the castle. Peeves the Poltergeist answered Dumbledore behaved: "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

"Mr. Weasly," said Dumbledore to Percy, "Lead the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, the teachers and I will need a search of the castle. The other houses will join in a minute."

Percy, looking very proud and important, led the Gryffindors away from the slashed portrait. Some terror was on everyone's faces. Rose kept complaining that the Dementors didn't do their work properly and that now a mass-murderer had entered the school. Was that really the case? Did Sirius managed to get into Hogwarts, did he go to Gryffindor Tower to find Harry and maybe me too? Maybe the talking was true…

I couldn't sleep, my sleepy bag was to tight and several little groups of students were still talking in a hushed voice. A few feet away I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. Closely against each other and not intended to sleep. As quietly as I could, I tried to crawl towards them. One arm, then the other, trying to drag myself from the corner to the trio.

"Hi", I whispered.

"Bloody hell, Harry your sister – "

"Can't sleep?" Harry asked. I shook my head. "Neither can I", he said.

"You okay?" Harry nodded, but I saw he was being as confused as the others. "Just try to sleep you know."

"Emily, can I tell you something?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, of course Harry, anytime."

"You know about the Omen Professor Trelawney – "

"Oh, Harry, please don't worry about that too much. It's nothing. It happens all the time."

"Yes, but there's more."

"How do you mean?" And so Harry told me, with pauses when teachers passed us, about the Grim which had been following him and that he'd caught up a talk between Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

"Is it true, Emily, is he really looking for me?"

"I don't know… but they're doing everything to catch him."

The next day however the portrait of the Fat Lady was replaced by a temporary guardian. An idiot with a fat pony. From then on I always kept a close look on Harry, even teachers always found an excuse to walk with him through corridors.

That Saturday in the most rainy, windy and stormy conditions, Harry did play the Quidditch match. Everything went well, or for as well as it could possibly go in these conditions. Until suddenly an overwhelming cold spread over the Quidditch field. A hundred Dementors spread down the field. I immediately stood up and looked at Harry, high in the sky on his broomstick. A freezing feeling filled my chest and my purview turned slightly misty and my eyes were popping.

"Aresto Momentum!"

Harry's eyes snapped open. I just came in with his broom, or what was left of it. Luckily Madam Pomfrey told them to leave. So the whole team was sent away and I sat down at Harry's bed.

"It was a rough fall", I said, "Glad you're okay."

"Better than when Professor Lockhart charmed my bones away", said Harry, laughing. He looked at his Nimbus. No way to fix it. It was smashed against the Whomping Willow. I'd never thought a tree could damage that much.

"It's okay, Harry", I tried, "We'll get you a new broom." But Harry didn't really listen. I guess he was still worrying about it all, that he'd seen the Grim and the Omen of Professor Trelawney.

"I heard her," he said, "Mum." I looked confused.

"What do you mean? Where did you hear mum?"

"When the Dementors came. I heard her screaming. It was when Voldemort – " The name… " – It was when he killed her, that night. It was her Emily… "

* * *

**Still wishing you a magical Christmas, don't give up reading xx**


	17. The Cellar of Honeydukes

**An update on the last day of 2015 :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

Although I knew how stupid it would be for me to go walking around while Sirius Black had been in the school, I still got out for some air when my thoughts kept me awake at night too much.

"Stand and fight! How dare you pass – "

"Oh, shut up!" Sir Cadogan really started to irritate me. I wish the Fat Lady would return quickly. I liked her far more than this idiot. I walked down the staircases and didn't seem to have a specific direction when suddenly I bumped up into someone.

"Emily", a voice said surprised.

"Lumos!" I whispered. The top of my wand lightened up and shone right into a bright pair of green eyes. "Professor Lupin, I – "

" – better not walk around in the castle at this hour", he said, stern.

"I'm sorry, Professor… " But Lupin gave me a sort of smile.

"It can be refreshing when you can't sleep at night, I must admit. But you know this isn't wise, don't you? Well, it isn't wise to let you stay in a cold and deserted corridor either, why don't you come in my office for a cup of tea at midnight?" So I followed Lupin to his office, where I sat down while he made some tea.

"I am surprised of your achievements in my class, Emily", he said suddenly. I shrugged.

"You are a really good teacher. The best we've had", I said. Lupin smiled again, which pointed up the wrinkles on his face and his green eyes that looked bright yet seemed to be doused.

"You remind me a lot of your mother", he said when sitting down and nipping of his tea.

"Yes, a lot of people say that", I said, looking at my feet, "Harry too, however. He looks so much like dad, but he's got mum's eyes." The memory of Harry, flustered, looking up to me and noticing the bright green, almond shaped eyes.

"Yes, he looks more like them than he knows yet." We were silent for a moment and then Lupin said: "I'm glad he's okay after what happened during the Quidditch match."

"Dumbledore was furious, but Harry's okay", I said, "Professor, he's worrying. The Dementors… "

"Yes, I know. They look to have a lot of affection on him."

"He said he heard mum. That he's heard her screaming the night You-Know-Who murdered her." Lupin looked up and his eyes lighted up for a moment.

"Yes, Harry has already spoken about it with me. I will try to teach him how to defend himself against them. He's got a lot of fighting in him, but it won't be easy", he suddenly stood up, "Emily, it's late, I think you should go back to your dormitory now." I nodded and stood up. I felt elated now, knowing Lupin would try to help Harry.

"But Professor, I have a signed form, I have permission!" I tried to talk to Professor McGonagall. Another Hogsmeade trip was planned and I really wanted to go this time.

"No is no, miss Potter. It's just too dangerous." But then suddenly Fred and George appeared and they whispered something in my ear: "Maybe you should take a look at the statue of the one-eyed witch." They smirked and winked. I stood there confused, but curious. The one-eyed witch. A statue I had passed loads of times on my nighty trips. I didn't know what they had planned, maybe a trap to fool me.  
What I really saw was Harry, standing in front of the statue with a map in his hand.

"Dissendium", he whispered. At once, the statue opened. Harry glanced up and down the corridor, looking terrified when noticing me.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"Emily, I –"

"What's that you're holding?" I stepped forward and took the map from Harry. It showed a perfect view of the whole castle, with dots showing people walking down the corridors. "No way! Harry, how did you get that?"

"Fred and George gave it to me", Harry said, still looking caught of this secret.

"Probably ripped from Filch's?" I said. Harry nodded. Now we both looked into the gap of the statue. It took Harry a second, then he decided to trust me his secret.

"Look," he pointed onto the map, "it's a secret passage way, leading right into Hogsmeade."

"Wait are you sure you can trust this?"

"Why not? Fred and George must have used it loads of times", he said, but he didn't seem to be one hundred percent sure of it. "Come on let's go."

Harry hoisted himself into the opened hump of the stone witch, me following. It took ages through a cold, stone passageway until we seemed to be led into the cellar of Honeydukes.

"Wicked", I whispered. We climbed out and reached the front of the shop unseen. "Wicked", I whispered again. I saw Rose a few feet away and I already saw Harry with Hermione and Ron.

If we get caught we'll be death, I thought.

* * *

**Happy new year everyone! Please let me know what you think of the story by reviewing/following/favouriting**  
**I love you all very much and wish you the best in 2016!**


End file.
